So, What's it like Living with a Wizard?
by ammyDOS101
Summary: Snippets of daily life, post-movie. Occasional fluff. (I take requests, please feel free to leave me one!)
1. Modified Sleeping Arrangements

**Just a little something I came up with. If you want me to add on to it just put that in the review I know you're gonna post :D**

* * *

Calcifer groaned as he heard tiny footsteps pad across the polished floorboards. He groaned as he heard the soft child's voice call out to him, timid at first, but then more persistent. "...Cal…? Cal? Cal!"

"What could you possible want at this hour Markl?!" Calcifer whispered in a sharp tone.

"I'm hungry…. And it's already eight anyways. Sophie's usually up by now making me food." Markl whined, and Calcifer groaned once more in reply. "Oh c'mon Cal! Just… Make me _something_!"

"Sorry kid. I can't. I'm a fire demon! I don't cook!"

"But you do for Sophie. And Master Howl."

"That's different. They're adults!"

"Not Sophie. She's only nineteen."

"Meh."

"But…"

"Markl! If you're so hungry, then go find her yourself! She's probably in her room."

"..."

"Go on!"

"Fine." Markl huffed and stomped across the hall. He hesitantly knocked on the door, assuming it was locked, like Sophie always kept it. But after a few pounds on the shiny wood, he turned the handle and the door swung easily open. "Cal! She's not in here!" He nearly shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Markl. I guess you'll just have to go back to sleep, like a normal…"

"I shall look elsewhere!" The boy cut in. "Any suggestions?" Calcifer, deciding that sleep was no longer an option, groaned for a final time and said,

"Check the bathrooms." Which Markl did, and returned to the fire demon with no young hat maker at his side. "Might as well do a complete search of this whole floor then." He muttered.

"I can't find her anywhere!" Markl said, after completing the task.

"Did you look upstairs?"

"No, you said only this floor."

"Well, I think you should check upstairs."

"But that's where Master Howl sleeps!" Markl gasped.

"Are you honestly still afraid of him?" Calcifer chuckled. "He's not gonna kill you if you wake him up. I didn't… In fact, he might even help you look for Sophie!"

"Yeah but he's… Just… Okay fine." Markl gave in and started climbing the staircase. Before the little flame knew it, he had disappeared from view and everything was once more quiet. So quiet….

* * *

"Cal! Wake up! I found Sophie!" Calcifer's eyes shot open at the sound of the ten year old's awfully loud voice.

"You seem to have forgotten her…" He said, staring at the empty space beside Markl.

"Well, you see, she was in Master Howl's room."

"Hm. That's kind of odd, why would she sleep in there?" Calcifer wondered aloud.

"No, she was with Master Howl."

"Ah, so they were both up, discussing something?"

"No."

"Well then what were they doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Together?"

"Yup."

"Why," Calcifer started, "That's… Repulsive! That's… Scandalous! That's… Horrible! That's… Actually not surprising at all.

"But, Cal I…"

"You see, young child, they've shown great affection towards each other ever since Sophie brought back Howl's heart. It's understandable too. I mean, who wouldn't love a girl who found your heart and returned it?"

"Cal?"

"Yes?"

"I just want some bacon and eggs." And at that very second, a very sleepy looking nineteen year old padded down the stairs and over to the two.

"Good morning!" She remarked with a sweet smile, ruffling Markl's hair. "You're probably starving! Sorry I got up so late, I fell asleep in one of the guest bedrooms. The mattress was very comfortable."

Calcifer and Markl just looked to each other with raised eyebrows as Sophie wandered into the depths of the kitchen to locate the saucepan.

* * *

**Done! Sorry if my computer glitched some things up. The new uploading format is weird. **


	2. A Broken Curse and A Surprise

**Hello my friends! Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry for the update delay. I've had this idea in my head for a while, so enjoy! ( Sorry if it's not all that accurate T_T' ) **

* * *

Sophie stepped onto the sunny deck, giving Calcifer a smile as she wandered past him to the Witch of the Waste, who was sitting in a chair directed towards the puffy clouds and clear blue sky. She pulled up another chair and seated herself across from the old witch.

"Hello." She spoke softly and hesitantly, measuring out her syllables. "Um, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you something. If you're not busy of course. Because I'd hate to interrupt…"

"What do you want to say dear? Don't be shy, spit it out!" Although her words were slightly harsh, the witch spoke in a kind, slow manner.

"Well. You see, my relationship with Howl is getting… Stronger…" Sophie answered, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "And I wanted to be sure, that… Um… My curse, is, well… Broken." The young girl seemed relieved to get her words out, and waited patiently for an answer.

"I told you dear. I don't know how to break it."

"Yes but that's not it. _Is_ is broken? Because I'd…"

"I know what you mean, love!" The woman interrupted. "And let me tell you something." Her old eyes seemed to brighten a bit, and she sat up a little straighter as she continued to speak. "I put that curse on you, not just because you were tacky! You were a young, insecure female. I couldn't resist!"

Sophie frowned, obviously confused. "So I have to stop being insecure to break it?"

The Witch of the Waste shook her head. "No dear. You had to forget about your curse. That was how you broke it. And with a little help from that handsome wizard of yours!"

"So, I had to stop thinking about it. I guess that makes sense."

"And, you also had to believe in yourself more! You are beautiful after all. And I think being a 90 year old woman for a while helped you realize that!" The witch laughed.

Sophie gave her a warm smile. "So it's broken for good?" The witch nodded. "That's _amazing_! I have to go tell Howl, oh _thank you_! You're so kind." Sophie exclaimed.

* * *

Sophie stepped back into the castle, smoothing down her windswept hair. "Howl?" She called, trying to calm her nerves. _Why am I so nervous? It's just him. And this is good news! I should be happy. _

"Hey Sophie! What do you need?" Howl bounded up, and Sophie noticed that he looked as unsettled as her. He kept situating his poofy white shirt with one hand, and the other was behind his back.

"Well, I just wanted to say that… Um… My curse, it's broken for good." Sophie ended her sentence with a lighthearted grin, hoping to lift the tension.

"Sophie… That's… Amazing." Howl sounded absolutely stunned. "In that case, I think what I was going to say is appropriate at this time then…"

"What?"

"Um, the first time I met you, I wanted to change. You made me want to take all of my enchantments and jewelry off, and to show you what I was really like. You were the first girl that I _actually_ wanted to impress. The fact that your curse is broken is astounding, but, honestly, I still loved you even when you looked… Well… Old, to be straightforward. Anyways," Howl chuckled when he noticed Sophie's cheeks turn redder and redder. "I love you. I loved you when I wasn't sure that I loved you, and I will keep on loving you for the rest of my life, and beyond that. So, please, Sophie Hatter, will you marry me?" He was down on one knee with the hand that was previously behind his back holding a beautiful ring.

"I…" Sophie was crying to hard to answer, so instead, she nodded vigorously, and leapt into her fiancee's arms.

* * *

**Well that was awkward… It's really hard for me to write romance. But, anyway. Was Howl too OOC? Let me know please!**


	3. A Little Bit Of Worry

**I'M SO SORRY! I love my fans for this story, I didn't mean to make you wait T_T Here's some Markl and Sophie fluff to make it better. Again, sorry if Howl is OOC… And Markl too..**

* * *

"Hey, Soph, I need you to do me a favor…" Sophie snapped out of her daze, eyes meeting Howl's as she tore them from the sparkling ring on her finger. She just couldn't stop admiring it…

"Hm?"

"Well, Markl has his class while we go to your sister's. I know you want him to come with us, but I _swear _it's gonna be good for him. I mean, he should learn to be less clingy anyways bec-"

"It's alright Howl!" Sophie interrupted his nervous rambling, she knew he got jittery when they disagreed on something. "I think that you may be right. He _is_ almost eleven anyways. I'll drop him off. Just across from the hat shop right?"

"Yeah. Thanks so much Soph." Howl stood, and kissed his fiance right on her mouth, and it didn't take long for her hands to tangle themselves in his hair. They were pressed against the wall (completely ignoring Calcifer's groans) when Markl himself walked in.

"Sophie..?" She squeaked and jumped away from Howl when her shoulder was tapped by the ten year old. "I think I'm gonna wear this to Lettie's, do you like it? You said she loves flowers." Sophie's heart melted, and her face turned even more red than it already was. Markl was wearing a blue tunic and some grey pants, but there were dandelions and lilies stuffed into the buttonholes. It looked like a bit of a mess, but was still sweet nonetheless.

"Sweetie, I don't think you're going to Lettie's anymore.."

"Well, why not?"

"Because you have a class instead! I'm sure there are lots of other nice children there."

"Yeah Markl, I think it'll be fun. Maybe you'll meet some new friends." Howl piped up. His soft grin made Sophie want to kiss him again.

"Yeah! Woo! Sounds like a good time!" Calcifer chimed in. Markl tended to get quite upset, and the whole family liked to avoid that, so the eagerness made sense.

"Oh...Okay, I guess. Do you think the teacher likes flowers too? Because I have some extra."

* * *

After the stems were cut and the blossoms were placed in a vase, Markl and Sophie were strolling down the brick sidewalk, nearing the bridge she had once crossed on a journey to the wastes. It had been half a year, and the beginning seemed so far away.

"Nice day, don't you think?" Sophie chirped.

"Yeah! It's good that it stopped raining." He answered after a bit of thought, kicking a piece of rubble away. Most of the damage from the bombs had been repaired in the short amount of time, but some shops and houses were still severely harmed, and there were bits of stone and brick everywhere.

"Oh, look. We're here!" The two had arrived at a small building. It was very new, they had only opened the previous week. "Now, remember to be polite, and the kids here don't know much about magic so no bragging, but most importantly, have-" Sophie's last word was cut off as Markl buried his face is her skirt, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Wha… N… Li...Ee…" He mumbled.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She asked, and he lifted his face up, his worried eyes meeting her's.

"What if they don't like me?" He said more clearly. "Because I don't have friends.. None my age at least.."

"Oh Markl, of _course _they'll like you! Sweetie, you're the nicest person I know!"

"Nicer than Howl?"

"Definitely." She gave him a small smile, and ruffled his orange hair. "Now, take these flowers, give them to your teacher, and have some fun! Howl will pick you up in a little while."

"Thanks Sophie. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

****So… Thanks for reading. I just love these two together X3 Like my description said, I'm taking requests now! As long as they're not too messed up. I have a few more ideas myself, but feel free to suggest a one-shot! Bye x****


	4. Stargazing

**hi! haven't seen the movie in a while so i'm rusty…. like **_**really **_**rusty… but here's some requested fluff**

* * *

The night sky always fascinated Howl. Maybe it was the way the stars seemed to wink at him, or how the moon appeared as though it were a godlike being. Could it be because it was endless? Hardly touched? Maybe. But the reason Howl kept jumping back to was the fact that he was never quite able to replicate it.

No matter how hard he tried, Howl couldn't imitate the night sky. He'd sit outside and stare at it for hours, memorizing how the dark grey clouds would mix with the deep blue of the vast area and electric whites of the stars. Before Sophie, before his heart and all his emotions, he'd fly up and try to blend in with it. Then in the morning he would combine his strongest ingredients and his most powerful words to try and have his own piece of the sky. But it never worked. Eventually he stopped trying. It was hard, because it had become a true passion of his. But time was important, and he was wasting a lot of it. Howl decided that it was just another dream of his that would never come true.

But like most things, that changed.

* * *

"Howl?" Sophie called, distracting him. He stood up and stretched, closing his bedroom window and heading downstairs to find his fiance.

"What is it, are you alright?" Howl tried his best not to sound concerned, but he was always worried for Sophie, no matter what situation they were in. If she called to him with no context, it always made him think that she was in some sort of trouble.

"Oh, no I'm fine. I just was wondering if you've looked outside..?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, darling, you can practically see the constellations up in the sky! It's magnificent. Come, I'll show you-" She grabbed his hand without another word and the two headed out onto the castle's balcony, high up above the clouds as usual. "It's so nice up here." Sophie murmured. Her short hair was whipping around her face, but she looked stunning as always. Howl placed his arms around her waist and smiled slightly.

"What was that about the sky?" He said softly.

"I've always been passionate about it, Howl. Wouldn't it be wonderful to live on the moon? Oh, it's a silly thought but-" Howl interrupted her with a kiss, so deep and passionate that they both had to catch their breath when he pulled away. He laughed softly and smoothed his fingers through her hair, as she searched his eyes for any explanation of his sudden affection.

"I love you so much," he said. "It's like you can read my mind or something, Sophie. It's incredible." Howl met her eyes again and noticed how brightly they glittered. Like… Stars.

"What do you mean, you wonderful man?" Sophie laughed as Howl hugged her tightly. "What could you possibly mean?"

"I wanted the night sky as my own."

"You wanted a lot of things…" Sophie said teasingly.

"Yes but the minute I looked up at the sky I wanted to replicate it."

"Well how could you have done that..?"

"I don't know!" Howl laughed again. "That's the point, it was so ridiculous, I still can't believe myself. I'm still completely in love with it though, Sophie. And to discover that someone is equally as passionate, well, it's hard to believe."

"Believe it." She pulled him close again, and Howl kissed her neck, nose, and forehead, before meeting her lips again. They stayed there for a long time, staring at the sky, lost in it and their love for one another. And that night Howl realized something. He had something better than the _sky_, he had a whole galaxy. Sophie was as beautiful and as mysterious as space, or anything beyond it. From that point on, every time he looked into her eyes or tangled his fingers in her hair, or heard her laugh or show so much passion for something, he fell in love with her all over again.

* * *

**this is kinda all over the place haahaa sorry**

**can you tell i'm obsessed with space**


End file.
